The invention concerns an airbag cover for an airbag of a motor vehicle in accordance with the features of the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
Airbag covers of this type cover a space for receiving the airbag module which is inflated instantly in case of collision of the vehicle, thereby tearing away, i.e. opening, the airbag cover. In the closed state, the flap-like airbag covers are retained on the bordering panelling parts of the vehicle via predetermined tearing regions, such that the interior panelling has a substantially continuous surface. In order to prevent the passengers from being injured when the airbag is triggered, the airbag covers are mounted on one side to the interior panelling via connecting means. An airbag cover therefore opens e.g. in an upward direction towards the windshield of the vehicle when the predetermined tearing regions have torn. In a passenger protection device of gas-operated airbags, the covers of airbags must open quickly to prevent injuries by thrown covering parts. Since the flap-like cover is opened by the instantly blown-up airbag itself, large forces may be generated when the airbag cover is torn open. The windshield or other components inside the passenger compartment could thereby be damaged.
German publication DE 197 35 438 A1 discloses such an airbag cover for a passenger retaining system (airbag), wherein a reinforcement plate of the flap is mounted to the interior panelling of the vehicle using a sheet metal-like connecting element. The sheet metal strip has a deformation part which initiates a linear motion of the flap when it is abruptly opened, i.e. lifting the flap uniformly in the opening direction and then completely pivoting it open after deformation of the deformation part. The deformation part of the sheet metal strip slightly dampens the opening motion of the flap, but there is still the danger that the forces required for tearing off the flap produce an uncontrolled pivoting motion due to excessive acceleration. This could damage the windshield or bordering panelling parts of the interior panelling.
German patent DE 42 14 662 C2 describes an impact protection means for passengers comprising a cover which is mounted to the interior panelling via an articulated element that can be deformed. This deformable articulated element has a predetermined bending point and a cavity region, such that the opening motion about a pivot axis is effected without being impaired by bordering panelling parts. When the airbag flap is torn open and subsequently pivoted away, the windshield may still be damaged, since the increased tearing forces are converted directly via the pivot axis into an overproportional acceleration of the flap.
In contrast thereto, it is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide an airbag cover for an airbag of a vehicle, which opens faster than conventional ones and reduces the danger of injuries and damage caused by opening the pivotable airbag flap.